The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens. Age and/or disease often cause the lens to become less transparent. Thus, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract.
Intraocular lenses (IOLs) are routinely implanted in patients' eyes during cataract surgery to replace a natural crystalline lens. Some IOLs employ diffractive structures to provide a patient with not only a far-focus power but also a near-focus power. In other words, such multifocal IOLs provide the patient with a degree of accommodation (sometimes referred to as “pseudo-accommodation”). Although patients having such IOLs generally enjoy the versatile focusing properties of these lenses, a small percentage make observations about the quality of their intermediate vision.
Various multifocal ophthalmic lens designs generally fall into one of two categories, refractive lenses and diffractive lenses. Diffractive lenses use nearly periodic microscopic structures on the lens to diffract light into several directions simultaneously. This is similar to a diffraction grating and the multiple diffraction orders focus the light into various images corresponding to different focal lengths of the lens. Diffractive multifocal contact lenses and IOLs are more fully discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,122, 4,210,391, 4,338,005, 4,340,283, 4,995,714, 4,995,715, 4,881,804, 4,881,805, 5,017,000, 5,054,905, 5,056,908, 5,120,120, 5,121,979, 5,121,980, 5,144,483, 5,117,306 (Cohen), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,684, 5,116,111 (Simpson, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,718 (Futhey, et al.) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,697, 4,641,934 and 4,655,565 (Freeman), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While a diffractive IOL may have a number of focal lengths, generally, IOLs with only two focal lengths (far and near) are the most common. As with any simultaneous vision multifocal lens, a defocused image (or images) is superimposed on the focused component because of the second lens power, but the defocused image is rarely observed by the user, who concentrates on the detail of interest.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced ophthalmic lenses for correcting vision, and more particularly, for such lenses that can be employed to compensate for the lost optical power of a removed natural lens. In particular, a need exists for an IOL with the ability to restore vision across a range of object distances following removal of a natural lens.